Butterfly!
by REMULA BLACK
Summary: Porque habían pasado seis años y seguía esperando. Y si el mayor no acababa con esa farsa, él lo haría. Porque lo amaba, y ya no podía ocultarlo más. Simplemente, ya no podía. -Secuela de "It s Me"-.


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes usados pertenecen al japonés Hidekaz Himaruya. Esto está hecho sin fines de lucro. Repetir esto me hace acordarme de que la serie no es yaoi, ¡Pero bien que quieren que pensemos así!

**Dedicación: **_**Fredo-Godofredo**_, por las incontables preguntas que nos estamos haciendo cada rato. Por hacer que adore cada vez más al pequeño Arthur y por ser genial, simplemente. Y a _**Murderdn**_, por ser la que primero hizo que me fijara mucho en ellos, y por todos sus fics de ellos y por amarlos por sobre todo.

**Advertencias: **Adoro al pequeño Artie~ (Aunque aquí ya no sea tan pequeño xP) así que entenderán que esto tiene shota ¿no?, si no te agrada, eres amablemente bienvenida a retirarte. Para los que se quedan, ¡A leer! Otra advertencia~ ¿Un Arthur ilusionado, romántico? Sip, bastante. Aunque aquí no tanto como en el anterior.

**Inspiración: **la canción **"Butterfly!"** de **Jessica y Krystal** – OST del dorama _"To The Beautiful You"_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Butterfly!**

**.**

_**O~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~O**_

"_Te amo y ya no lo puedo ocultar más", dile estas palabras mariposa"_

_**O~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~O**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Tan lindo, tan dulce…_

Sus pasos se escucharon fuertemente sobre el suelo mojado y no pudo evitar preguntarse si él no se daba cuenta de lo evidente que era. Caminaban uno en frente del otro, como si quisieran mostrarle al mundo que solo eran dos personas yendo en la misma dirección, cuando no era así para nada.

Sintió unos grandes brazos rodearle la cintura y se dio la vuelta rápidamente para encarar al mayor.

—**¿Eres idiota, Al? ¡Puedes caerte y romperte algo si sigues jugando de aquella forma!** — exclamó queriendo parecer lo más normal posible. El contacto no le afectaba, no sentía que podía derretirse, no estaba temblando levemente.

No estaba muriéndose por desear aún más contacto. O eso trataba de creer. Pero la verdad, esa verdad que llevaba en su interior desde hace años, lo instaba a dejar las máscaras, acabar con esa absurda mentira que ambos estaban retratando.

—**¡No te enojes, Artie! Y no me trates como un niño, yo soy el mayor ¿recuerdas?** — comentó soltándolo finalmente y otorgándole una de esas brillantes sonrisas que ahora podía recibir directamente.

"_¿Cómo podría olvidarlo?"_, se preguntó internamente. Por supuesto que lo recordaba. Por supuesto que sabía la diferencia de edades que había y por supuesto que tenía muy en cuenta ese detalle.

Ese despreciable detalle que evitaba que su felicidad fuera completa.

Y es que ya habían sido años. Seis años, exactamente. Cuando se enamoró, cuando decidió apostar a lo que sentía y volverse parte de la vida de aquel sueño americano de ojos azules. ¿Cuánto tiempo ya había pasado con él? ¿Cuánto tiempo aprendiendo todas sus manías, gustos, disgustos? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevando esa aparente amistad que nunca traspasaba la línea?

Porque quizá su yo de doce años estaba feliz con tener al mayor como un amigo cercano, pero su yo de dieciocho estaba harto. Harto de fingir que no lo amaba, harto de que todo el mundo lo vea como el "hermanito pequeño".

Harto de que él no se dignara a corresponderle.

**O*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*O**

"_¿Te duele tanto como a mí, Al?"_, volvía a cuestionarse para sí. Él siempre lo acompañaba al colegio antes de irse a trabajar. Siempre iban hablando o discutiendo, pero aquel día lo único que hacían era caminar en un incómodo y horrible silencio. Observaba al mayor que tenía la vista puesta en cualquier otra cosa que no sea su persona. Y se martilleaba internamente la cabeza deseando poder saber que pasaba por esa cabeza llena de hamburguesas.

Pasaron por el parque y fue natural que su mente se dirigiera automáticamente al día en que lo había conocido por primera vez. ¿Qué hubiera ocurrido si su hermano no lo habría dejado atrás? ¿Si se hubiera ido por otro lado? ¿Si esos ladrones no lo hubieran perseguido? Siempre se lo preguntaba y siempre sacudía su cabeza no queriendo saberlo.

Porque, sinceramente, una vida sin el mayor le parecía hueca e incompleta. Incluso si solo eran amigos, incluso si él no dejaba que fueran más, todo era mejor a no haberlo tenido nunca.

Una pareja pasó justo a su lado y ambos los observaron cómo se abrazaban y besaban libremente sin importarles el resto del mundo.

Su cabeza giró hacia su acompañante, y volvió a pensarlo, volvió a preguntarse hasta cuando seguirían con aquella farsa a la que estúpidamente había aceptado para estar a su lado.

Y es que los años seguían pasando y Alfred aún se negaba, incluso si conocía sus sentimientos, incluso si él mismo sabía de los suyos.

La verdad era que no podían avanzar, y todo porque el americano parecía nunca ver que ya había crecido, que ya era mayor de edad.

Que ya podían amarse sin importarles tampoco a ellos el resto del mundo.

**O*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*O **

Los fuegos artificiales alumbraban todo el cielo nocturno y las personas soltaban exclamaciones de emoción y sorpresa. Quizá era hermoso el espectáculo.

Sin embargo, había un espectáculo aún mejor a su vista.

Estaba allí, nuevamente, al lado de él. Su madre finalmente había aceptado que el mayor lo llevara al festival que había en la ciudad para celebrar que faltaban solo dos semanas para terminar sus estudios e ingresar a la universidad.

Lo contemplaba a él, por supuesto. A tan solo centímetros, Alfred era lo más hermoso que podía haber, tan inalcanzable, tan libre. Sus ojos brillaban con una ilusión y alegría tan propias que una pequeña sonrisa le surcaba el rostro al verlo de aquella forma.

Era en esos momentos cuando recordaba porque seguía ahí, a su lado, porque su corazón latía tan velozmente cada vez que sus manos se rozaban, porque sus mejillas adquirían un tono rojizo al escuchar alguna cursi frase salir de sus labios. Porque lo había amado desde hace años y el sentimiento no se había debilitado ni cambiado en ningún instante. Solo se hacía más fuerte con las horas que pasaban.

Volvió a dirigir la vista hacia sus manos, tan cercanas pero sin entrelazarse. ¿Acaso siempre iba a ser así? ¿Tan cerca de él pero sin tenerlo por completo, sin tenerlo como verdaderamente quería? El mayor le había pedido tiempo, le había explicado que aún no era lo suficientemente grande como para una relación de aquel tipo.

No obstante, los años seguían pasando y parecía como si nunca llegaría a estar listo. Ya había cumplido los dieciocho, estaba a punto de emanciparse de sus padres, ¿Y seguía sin estar listo? ¿Seguía sin ser lo suficientemente maduro para decidir que quería estar junto a él?

Apretó sus puños fuertemente lleno de frustración y rabia. Quería gritarle al mayor, quería exigirle que tomara una decisión de una vez. Que acabara con esta estúpida actuación que lo estaba matando lentamente. Que lo estaba desgastando. Apartando.

Acercó lentamente sus dedos a los del estadounidense, soñando con rozarlos, anhelando que él los tomara y los entrelazara con los suyos.

Que le demostrara que ese amor no era de un solo lado. Y estaba a punto de colocar su mano encima de la suya cuando el mayor la apartó y la puso en su regazo. Como si el momento nunca hubiera pasado. Como si no quisiera que se tocaran.

Ahora entendía porque siempre se sentía decepcionado.

Porque sentía odiarlo a veces.

Y lo supo, supo que si Alfred no tomaba la decisión, la tendría que tomar él.

"_Lo siento, pero te amo y ya no puedo ocultarlo más". _

**O*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*O **

El viento azotaba con fuerza la ventana de su habitación. Las luces titilaban entre seguir prendidas o apagarse por completo. Los truenos afuera, rugían tal cual bestia hambrienta.

No podía evitarlo. Aunque se repitiera constantemente que todo estaría bien, que no era más que lluvia, el temblor en su cuerpo no desaparecía.

Siempre era lo mismo. Nunca lograba superar aquel pánico por las tormentas que hacía que se le entumecieran los huesos, que se le descontrolara la respiración, que se le secara la boca y le entraran ganas de esconderse debajo de las sábanas hasta que todo pasara.

Era patético. Odiaba con toda su alma que incluso ahora, cuando ya no era más aquel niño de doce años, un solo cambio de viento seguido de una fuerte lluvia pudiera volverlo al estado en que se encontraba en aquel entonces. Débil, asustadizo. No importaba que intentara para vencer ese miedo, no se iba.

¿Por qué justo hoy? ¿Por qué justo cuando sus padres y hermano habían salido y se quedaba solo en la casa?

Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y trató de calmarse todo lo posible. Todo iba a estar bien. Nada malo iba a pasar. Ya era grande, ya podía protegerse de las tormentas. No se lastimaría. No volvería a ocurrir nada malo.

No volvería a pasar lo mismo que en esa horrible tormenta de hace seis años.

Se acomodó mejor en el sillón y procedió a retomar la lectura del libro que había elegido para pasar la tarde y un buen rato de la noche. Estaba olvidándose de los ruidos a su alrededor cuando un nuevo rayo iluminando toda la sala lo hizo sobresaltarse. Luego paró.

Suspiró de nueva cuenta y volvió a repetirse que todo estaría bien. ¡Maldita sea, tenía que dejar de temblar! ¡No pasaría nada!

Y entonces tocaron el timbre.

Se giró rápidamente hacia la puerta preguntándose quién sería tan estúpido para venir de visita con tan horrible clima. Se levantó y dirigió sus pasos para resolver su duda. Miró por la rendija, un poco curioso.

Alfred.

Era absurdo, pero la sola vista del americano frente a su puerta hizo que su corazón bombeara sangre mucho más rápido que la tormenta allá afuera.

Siempre causaba aquello.

Le abrió intrigado por saber que quería el mayor ese día. Se suponía que debía estar regresando del trabajo, y que no se verían hasta el lunes.

—**¿Al? ¿Qué haces aquí?** — inquirió una vez ambos se hallaban refugiados en la cómoda sala de estar. El mayor estaba a tan solo centímetros y eso nublaba su mente automáticamente. Se sentía mejor, más calmado.

Estar al lado de Alfred siempre le daba esa sensación placentera. Como si cualquier miedo o mal que le pasara, no tuviera efecto alguno siempre y cuando el mayor estuviera allí. Y Dios, eso era cursi.

—**¡Vine a visitarte, Artie! ¡Y traje películas!** — exclamó emocionado. Como si fuera cosa de todos los días. Como si fueran dos mejores amigos acordando dormir en la casa de uno de ellos.

Era increíble cómo a pesar de que iba a cumplir veintisiete años pronto, actuaba como si tuviera diez. Aunque, de cierta forma, debía admitir que era muy adorable.

Pero hace tiempo que dejó de idolatrarlo por cada cosa que hacía. Ahora era más maduro, sabía sobrellevar esos sentimientos. Bueno, lo mejor posible, hasta que su pecho se contraía al saber que no podía manifestarlos como quería.

—¿**Películas? No es ninguna de terror ¿verdad? ¡Y deja de llamarme así! Lo haces sonar como si tuviera cinco…**— protestó frunciendo su ceño. Una gran debilidad del mayor era su miedo a los fantasmas, y cualquier cosa considerada terrorífica. Una película y era capaz de lloriquear por horas. Y no necesitaba que él también estuviera aterrorizado, suficiente con uno.

—**Vamos~ solo una ¿sí?** — pidió componiendo una chantajista carita de perro bajo la lluvia, y lo sabía, sabía que terminaría aceptando.

Dicho y hecho.

Se acomodaron mejor en el sofá y se dispusieron a ver no sola una, sino tres películas de terror. Para cuando terminaron ya se había olvidado que hace un par de horas estaba asustado por una tormenta. Ahora le preocupaba el mayor.

Él sí que parecía asustado.

—**Al, no tendrás miedo ¿cierto? Porque tú fuiste quién insistió… **— comentó observando detenidamente al estadounidense, que miraba hacia todos lados como si en cualquier instante algo pudiera salir y atacarlos. Y un rayo volvió a hacer su entrada, haciendo que saltara y pegara un gran grito.

Pero no fue lo único que hizo.

Cuando se dio cuenta, tenía al mayor completamente encima suyo. Su cuerpo lo tenía prisionero sin poder moverse para ningún lado. Tampoco es que lo quisiera.

Estaba allí. Cerca, lo más cerca que nunca había estado. Podía sentir su respiración por su cuello, cálida, mandándole escalofríos a cada poro de su piel.

Su corazón se agitó. Su mente borró cualquier otro pensamiento que no tuviera que ver con tener al mayor cubriéndolo. Observó esos brillantes ojos azules y deseó que por una vez ocurriera otro milagro.

Un milagro como el de hace seis años, cuando se llenó de valor y logró conocerlo.

Cerró sus ojos implorando. Lo anhelaba tan desesperadamente que tenía la sensación de que si el mayor no hacía nada en aquel momento terminaría destrozado. Roto. Lo quería. Lo amaba demasiado.

¿Era mucho pedir un beso? ¿Finalmente un verdadero beso de parte de él?

—**Arthur…**— murmuró Alfred sin dejar de contemplar la magnífica imagen ante sus ojos. Sabía lo que quería. Sabía muy bien lo que ese chiquillo deseaba desde hace tanto tiempo.

Y ya no podía retrasarlo más.

Al instante que sus labios se encontraron todas las emociones, sentimientos y sensaciones que había guardado se liberaron. Locura, amor, deseo, todo fue soltado en aquel momento. Rodeó con sus brazos el cuello del mayor, queriendo sentirlo mucho más. Quería más, lo quería todo. El mayor tenía que comprenderlo, tenía que ver que era hora, que no podía dar marcha atrás.

Ya no podían volver a la hora y día en que se conocieron.

Ya no podían volver a aquella penosa actuación de amistad que interpretaron todos estos años.

"_Me enamoré de ti en el momento en que nos miramos a los ojos…"_

Porque lo suyo jamás fue amistad.

Lo suyo siempre fue amor.

**O*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*O **

Una sonrisa triste surcó su rostro cuando llegó a aquel parque donde todo había comenzando.

¿Cómo era posible que siguiera llorando –metafóricamente hablando– cada vez que pensaba en él? ¿Por qué no pudo entenderlo?

Cuatro meses y ya era la peor agonía que había sufrido en su vida. Cuatro meses en que el mayor había borrado toda presencia en su vida.

Estúpido. Estúpido y cobarde americano del demonio. Era más fácil salir huyendo que enfrentar tus sentimientos ¿eh? Decepcionante. Quería odiarlo, en verdad quería odiarlo y olvidarse de que existió.

Pero si en seis años no lo había hecho, ¿Quién le decía que podría ahora? Solo le quedaba maldecirlo hasta el final de su vida.

Sus pasos siguieron inconscientemente mientras su mente estaba a la deriva. Había sido feliz ¿no? Estuvo junto a él por mucho más tiempo del que había siquiera imaginado jamás. Lo había conocido. Se había vuelto parte de su vida. Era de alguna forma suficiente ¿verdad?

A veces engañarse a uno mismo funcionaba para no romperse. Incluso si en lo profundo de su ser creía que al romperse su corazón, ya todo acabaría.

Estar roto era mejor que estar vacío.

¿Ya habría agotado todos sus pedidos a Dios como para que no le pudiera conceder uno más? ¿Sería arriesgado o idiota pedirle una vez más que sus pensamientos se detuvieran?

El eco de unos pasos lo detuvieron.

Al parecer, el destino siempre buscaba la manera de cruzar sus caminos.

—**Alfred…**— susurró observando el estado en que el mayor se hallaba. Despeinado, sucio, con ojeras. Irónicamente, le seguía pareciendo igual de atractivo que siempre.

—**Ya me harté, Arthur. Me harté de luchar, de negarlo**— dijo dando un paso hacia donde se encontraba.

Sabía de lo que estaba hablando. Sabía que solo esas palabras eran lo único que necesitaba para volver a amarlo con toda su intensidad. Para regresarle su confianza y esperanza.

Pero él no fue el que estuvo cuatro meses sin tener idea de si todo había acabado. Él no fue el que se sintió rechazado.

Así que ahora era su turno de convencerlo de que se merecía otra oportunidad.

—**Sé que estás enojado porque hui y no te hablé más… ¡Pero es que no sabía que hacer!** — Exclamó alzando su voz— **¡Desde que tú apareciste pequeño, has hecho que mi mundo diera vueltas! ¡Y tenía tanto miedo de hacerte daño! **

Una diminuta sonrisa surcó su rostro, sin poder retenerla. Era demasiado débil ante el mayor, y sus palabras le estaban ganando mucho más rápido de lo que quería que ganaran.

—**¡Sin embargo, no soportaba estar lejos! ¡Me hechizaste por completo! Y yo no creo en la magia como tú… tenía que ordenar mis ideas, tenía que estar seguro que esto iba a llevar a algún lado, que no te perdería…**

Jamás lograría perderlo, a estas alturas Alfred debía saberlo mejor que nadie. Dio unos cuantos pasos acercándose más al de ojos azules, a la persona que le estaba otorgando todo un discurso que le hacía estallar el corazón de alegría.

—**¡Te amo! ¡Y ya no puedo ocultarlo más! Me enamoré de ti en el momento en que vi tus ojos… caí y me rendí. Estoy a tus pies. Te necesito a mi lado… ¿Qué dices?** — terminó en un murmullo bajando sus ojos a mi altura y rogándome con la mirada que acepte. Podría rechazarlo, podría hacer que él espere por mí como yo tuve que hacerlo por él.

Pero…

¿Para qué?

Si siempre lo quiso a su lado.

Si siempre deseó que le correspondiera.

No tenía ni que pensarlo.

—**Yo también, idiota. Es increíble que tardaras tanto en darte cuenta que siempre fui yo**— expresó y repitió aquella frase. Ese "Fui yo" con él que iniciaron esa extraña relación.

¿Importaba? No. Finalmente estaban juntos.

¿Qué otra cosa podría pedir?

Como una mariposa que vuela sin rumbo hasta encontrar el lugar adecuado.

Ellos dos se encontraron a sí mismos.

Lo demás, ya no importaba.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~o~o~o~**

**End.**

**~o~o~o~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notas de Luni:**

Bien, aquí está la continuación que tanto me había pedido. En realidad, tenía pensando hacerla, así que no hacía falta que la pidieran xD Eso sí, no me gustó tanto~ no sé, me quedé con dudas. Pero mientras les haya gustado a ustedes, me dejo mis pensamientos para mí.

Tengo pensado subir dos nuevos capítulos de Dulces, Manjares y Ensueños en unas horas más, pero… aviso, solo por si acaso, hay tormenta (De nuevo ToT –se esconde debajo de su cama-) así que si no ven nada más tarde es porque se cortó la luz o tuve que apagarla por eso. Y en todo caso estaría subiendo mañana.

¡Nos vemos! Bye, Bye! ¡Cuídense y gracias por leerme!


End file.
